


Take It

by serotonothing



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Begging, Breeding, Choking, Consensual Underage Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Pregnancy Kink, Top Dean Winchester/Bottom Sam Winchester, Weecest, smell kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 05:46:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17677562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serotonothing/pseuds/serotonothing
Summary: Sam and Dean finally get a night alone and Sammy needs it bad. Dean is happy to oblige. Sam is 12 and Dean is 16.





	Take It

He still remembers the first time he got to touch it. The first time he got to wrap his fingers around his big brother’s dick, feeling it chub up and pulse in his hand. Dean was so worried; as much as Sammy begged for it, he still was scared that this was it, this was the moment he would look back on as the last time his little brother loved him. He was scared to ruin him, and the easy comfort of brotherhood found laid in the backseat of the impala for weeks on end and crammed into the one full size bed not taken by their dad. Teasing and irritating and ‘jerk, bitch’ loving.

It took a while to convince him. Dean wasn’t one to push feelings like this, Sam knew, out of that fear. So it was up to Sam. It came off to a rocky start, as he pushed teasing to be a little more… or less, rather, teasing. A little more deliberate: a little more lingering when they roughhoused, a bit slyer questions with easily determinable roots, accidentally falling asleep on his brother’s lap a little farther up his thighs. Dean was, of course, quick to catch on, but slow to refuse his Sammy anything he wanted, even if it meant more touchy affection than usual.

That first night Dean relented, gave in to them and finally held Sammy down was it. Sam was addicted, he was ruined for any pretty girl that ever flirted at him across a library table again. It had been hesitant, Dean trying so hard to lessen their wrongdoing by imbuing as much love as he could in the first couple of pets, but Sam was dying for it. He had been gentle for so long just getting to this point, he needed Dean to be rough. He needed Dean to manhandle him, show him all the things he’s heard girls gasping over from the next bed. He didn’t want gentle anymore, and he reached his hands into his brother’s jeans and enthusiastically choked down his dick as fast and as much as he could (before gagging on his inexperience) to show him so.

So he pushed Dean, begged for it rough until Dean’s voice had gone down deep and sandpapery against the sweat of his neck and his spine was bent in half accommodating his brother’s cock. He got what he wanted, they both did.

In the months following, in little touches they could steal when their dad wasn’t looking and in the week-long stretches where John left them with not enough money and too much exploring to do, they made up for time lost. Sammy, choking Dean’s dick a little farther down every day and getting used to the feeling of come dripping out of his ass. Dean, testing how long he can hold his breath while he eats his Sammy out, and seeing just how bendy his baby brother was (surprise—he was very bendy).  

The more time they spent tangled up in each other’s bodies, the more Dean was pleasantly surprised to find that his brother was a kinky little bastard. He didn’t know if it was the cable porn or sneaking Dean’s skin mags that had his little Sammy so inspired, but goddamn, he wasn’t complaining.

“Dean, Dean _please_ , I need it bad.” Sammy was already lubed up, knees spread and shoulders tucked into the mattress as his hands were busy at the moment holding open his little ass. Dad had just left not three hours ago for a nest outside of Chattanooga. He was going to meet up with another hunter, quickly reminding Dean before he hauled off to “salt the doors, keep your gun on you and clean, and you look after your brother, you hear me?” Dean had spouted off a checklist of everything his dad could possibly need and made sure he had it. No reason for him to be back early, to interrupt this little domestic paradise he was intent on wrapping himself and Sammy in.

Now it was just him, Sammy, a whole lot of time, and not much to do. Besides each other, that is. Dean climbed on the bed, walking forward on his knees to meet his little brother half way. He grabbed his Sammy’s ass in his hands, roughly kneading the soft flesh of his bubble butt.

“Yeah Sammy, I know. I know you need it baby.” His voice was already grating, rough gravel that had a hot flush spreading across Sam’s chest. “Look at you, so fuckin’ _wet_ for me. Already so fuckin’ ready for me, huh, sweetheart?” Deans drawl was getting worse, slurring a little at the sight of his brother’s little prick hanging red and heavy between his skinny thighs. He slapped Sammy’s ass, reveling in the way his baby moaned and arched even deeper. Fuck, he was going to eat him alive.

Dean leaned over, bracing himself against the bed and burying his face in Sammy’s neck, inhaling deeply. He smelled like cheap gas station shampoo and sweet little brother and sex and everything good in Dean’s life. He exhaled on a growl. Sammy pressed deeper into the mattress, pushing his ass heavily against the thick line of Dean’s cock and grinding. Dean couldn’t help bucking a little. He didn’t want to go too fast, not when they didn’t have to for once.

“Just let me get a good look at you baby.” Dean leaned back, taking his brother’s hands in his arms and holding them tight against his back so he couldn’t move. His Sammy loved to feel powerless, loved being his little bitch. Almost as much as Dean loved indulging him. He bent down, biting the thickest part of Sammy ass before laying a lick right next to his baby’s hole. “You taste fuckin’ good Sammy. Good enough to eat.” He delved in, laying a broad lick on his hole. Keeping tight around the edges, Dean reveled in the sweet little punched-out sounds Sammy whimpered into the pillow. “No, none of that shit. I want to hear you, baby.”

Sammy turned his head to the side as Dean pointed his tongue and got as deep into his Sammy as he could bodily reach, rubbing his palm lightly at the tip of Sammy’s little cock. His chin bumped against Sammy’s balls and he groaned into his brother’s ass, feasting like a starved man. He felt Sammy’s thighs start to quiver as they were prone to do, and quickly strangled the base of his own dick to stave off his imminent orgasm. Yeah, his Sammy needed this, and fuck, he did too.

“Dean, you gotta stop or-or-” His brother gasped, bowing towards the bed. “Please Dean, _please_ , I’m so empty. I need you to fill me up, big brother. Plug me up, Dean.” He tried to reach back and stroke whatever part of his brother he could reach, but his brothers fist held his arms right. Dean was forcing him to just _submit_ and he had to refocus all his thoughts into not coming right then and there. Sammy needed to feel him all over him right now, covering him up until someone spying on them would barely be able to see Sam’s body peeking out from under his brother’s form.

Fuck Dean loved it when Sammy called him that. Reminded him of what they are, so nasty but it felt fucking good and they both wanted it so bad. Dean wasn’t about to deny them this.

“I’ve got you baby, I’ve got you. Yeah, I’ll fill you up. You wanna feel me deep in there, huh? You need this cock, Sammy?” Sammy heaved out a high keen. He loved the when Dean talked dirty to him. Once he got him going, Dean was the nastiest, most amazing chatterbox Sammy’s ever heard.

Dean straightened up and lined up his cock. It looked so big against his brother’s tight ass. He canted his hips forward, slowly watching the ring of his hole open up around his head. “You feel that? I’m gonna open you up baby boy. And you’re gonna take it like a good little bitch, aren’t you?” He loved his brother, and he would never speak to him like this if it didn’t get Sammy off too. “Like this little ass was made to take me. Is that it?” He pushed in deeper, everything tumbling out of his mouth in a growl. “You were made to take my dick, weren’t you Sammy? Look at it sliding in so easy. My little whore, my little Sammy, even your body’s begging for me, huh?”

Deans back was a straight line as he bottomed out, watching all eight inches of his dick push around his brother’s guts. Sammy was still arched for him, letting out a deep sigh as his brother slid home. Dean leaned over him, covering his whole body like he knows Sammy loves, and finally let go of his arms to give him some leverage. With his now free hand, he reached around, pressing hard against Sam’s lower belly. He breathed out a slow grunt and bucked into his brother.

“You feel me in there, Sammy? Huh?”

Sam was wrung so tight, already so close to the edge after the absence of his brother’s touch for the past couple of days. He approached dean tonight already well-stretched, titillated to get pounded on a bed instead of a quickie in a gas station bathroom while his dad talked on the phone and re-supplied. Fuck yeah Sam could feel him, the pressure between Dean's hand and his dick. He could feel it and _shit_ it felt good. 

“Yeah, Dean, yeah I feel it.” He breathed hard, smirking a little. “Feels like your taking your damn time, too.”

“Huh.” Snarking, huh? He’s not in deep enough then. “Is that right?”

Dean pulled out until only the tip was inside his brother’s tight heat. Without warning, he pounded back in, quickly picking up a deep and rough rhythm that pushed Sam up the mattress.

He growled right in his ear, “I’ll take whatever I want right now.” Dean took his brother’s cock in his hand, squeezing tightly at the base but offering no relief. His balls slapped against his brother’s taint as he drove deeper and deeper. His other hand came up to Sammy’s neck, cutting off his air for seconds at a time as his cock drove all the air out of his lungs. Sammy was immobilized, held still by his brother’s strong arms and forced to take each thrust however hard his brother wanted it. And _fuck_ , did taking it make him leak. He could feel the wet spot on the sheets from where his weeping dick was trying hard to come despite his mental efforts. The headboard banged against the wall every couple of thrusts, and something deep in Sammy’s bones purred at the fact that whoever was in the rooms around them heard Dean using him, knew who he belonged to.

Dean’s heavy thrusts and breathy grunts against Sammy’s ear mixed with Sam’s high keens to fill the air around them, and the hot smell of sex drove them both closer to coming faster than they hoped. Dean’s thrusts were starting to slow, in line with his habit of coming as deeply in Sammy’s body as he could get. He tightened his arms around his brother—this was Sammy’s favorite part.

“I’m gonna come in you Sammy. I’m gonna- _fuck_ -“ His thrusts stuttered in his rhythm. His voice got gravelly. “You’re gonna just fucking _take_ it. You’re gonna take it real deep. I’m gonna breed you good Sammy. You want that?”

Sammy’s head was spinning from the lack of air and his brother’s voice and the dick ramming into his lungs. He wanted to answer, to beg for it, and he had to pull himself together before he could get anything out. “Please, Dean! Please! Fill me full of come, I wanna feel it in my throat.” His voice lowered. “Breed me full dean.”

Dean’s hips were already flush with Sammy’s ass, their bodies folded into each other as the begging had its desired effect. Dean ground in impossibly further and bucked. “Ughhh Fuck Sammy. Fuck!” He stuffed his face in Sammy’s neck, already wet with various licks and kisses, and bit down to stifle his groan as he started to cum. His ass was tight, and he stilled, deep inside Sam’s body. He shot an unending stream of thick, hot come into his baby brother. Holding tightly to Sam, he gathered his mind enough to remember his brother’s still-leaking cock and whispered nastiness in his brother’s ear as Sam groaned.

“Take it, Sam. Fucking take all my cum in your ass like a good whore. Feel me up in there? You feel me all in your guts? That’s right,” He bucked, as if he could get it deeper by sheer force of will. “Take it like you were made to. I’m _breeding_ you Sam. I’m breeding you so deep,” He paused, shivering, “I might get you fucking _pregnant_.”

That was it. Dean had never crossed that line before, and the immobilization and his brother’s voice and the fucking hot _come_ he could feel painting his insides tipped him over the edge. His brother’s hand was no longer choking his cock, just wrapped around it warmly, and whatever restraint Sam had been holding desperately to flew out the window. His orgasm started in his gut and spread until his body was twitching as much as it could in his brother’s tight grasp. “D-Dean! De-aaaahhh!” He came, and came, and kept coming until he felt light-headed. The sheets were definitely ruined, an absent part of his mind noted.

Dean could feel each wave in the way his brother’s ass gripped his cock and wouldn’t let go, still so good this close to his own orgasm. “That’s right baby, that’s right, keep coming. So good Sammy, You’re so good for me. Come on my cock, good boy, Sammy.” He kissed the bite he’d torn into his brother’s shoulder (yeah, that was definitely going to be bruised tomorrow.) As his little brother’s dick finally let out the last dribbles of come, Dean helped wring out his orgasm with a tight fist.

Dean laid on top of his brother for a moment, knowing he enjoyed the weight and the warmth, and let Sammy come back down to Earth. He then took advantage of his still-tight hold on Sammy to roll them to their side on the mattress, trying to pull him out of the impressive wet spot he’d made on the bed. After catching a glimpse, a curl of pride and possessiveness stroked up his spine. That was Sammy’s come. He made Sammy do that. His Sammy did that just for him.

“You alright baby?” Dean ventured, after their breathing had started to drift back to normal. “Your neck hurt? You need water or anything?” His dick was still tucked securely inside Sam, and he was honestly loathe to get up from their little nest, but Sammy came first.

Sam laughed lightly, warmed at how much his brother worried after things like this. He loved Dean so much.

“Yeah, I’m fine. My head’s still up in space, so give me a minute to make a real sentence,” he smiled. He turned slightly, searching out a kiss before he saw his brother’s concerned expression. Dean obliged, but Sam still felt the need to reassure him. “I promise, Dean. I might not be able to sit down tomorrow but I feel,” he sighed dreamily, “fucking great.” At that, Dean’s expression lightened, and he stole another kiss from his dorky little brother.

“Okay. You tell me the second that changes, ok? I need that ass in top shape for my early bird special.” Dean smirked devilishly and waggled his eyebrows. Sam groaned.

“Shut up," He smiled. "Don’t get me going again, I think my dick died. Just…” He looked again at Dean before, incredibly (Dean thought), lowering his eyes sheepishly. “Don’t pull out? At least for a while? I like you in me dean. Makes me feel safe.” Dean smiled and nodded his agreement, and Sam reveled in the small victory. Sam turned back around and tucked as tightly as he could against his big brother. He started to drift off, before remembering something. “Oh, and don’t think we aren’t talking about the pregnant thing.” He could almost feel Dean’s face heating behind him, confirmed when Dean tucked his head against Sammy’s hair.

“Just, thought you would like it, you know.” Dean responded gruffly, and as much as it shouldn’t even be possible, he sounded embarrassed. Sammy was on cloud nine.

“Oh I did. I think you’re gonna like the conversation.” Sam smiled, then yawned as sleep tugged him down.  

He felt Dean chuckle. “Can’t wait. Bitch.”

“Jerk.” His heart was warm.

“Love you Sammy.”

“Love you Dean.” He finally let sleep take him.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to point out typos/missed tags. Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed!


End file.
